


Shows

by papanilboyfriend



Category: Cow Chop, Cow Chop (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: You get it on with Trevor. That's like, it.





	Shows

**Author's Note:**

> EYO. So I wrote this...Enjoy.

The moans grew louder as you reached yours' and Trevor's bedroom. You were hesitant to knock on the door, standing there for a minute listening to him. Was he...doing what you thought he was doing? You slowly opened the door and peeked in. 

His head was tipped back, biting his bottom lip as a growl emerged from him. He was moving slowly, then would pick up some speed before slowing down again. “Fuck, ah...” He said loudly. You realized he probably didn't hear you return from the store and thought he still had time to jerk off. 

You giggled softly, opening the door the rest of the way, causing him to open his eyes and stop what he was doing. “No, no, you can continue...I was enjoying the show...” You told him.   
“Well maybe you should come join the show...” He laughed, motioning for you to join him. You closed the door and kicked off your shoes before sitting down on the edge of the bed.   
“Well...maybe a one-time performance...” You said with a laugh.   
“I hope not...” Trevor smirked and let out a shaky sigh as you grabbed his length, moving up and down achingly slow. He bucked his hips trying to gain more friction, but you wouldn't allow it. Not yet.   
“Calm down, baby...We have all the time in the world...” You told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He let out a small whine, but nodded and smiled, reaching for your shirt. He tugged on the bottom of it.   
“I want it off...” He said softly. “Please?”   
You quickly took your top off, and Trevor smiled as it was revealed you hadn't worn a bra. “Better?” You asked. He nodded. “Well I notice you still have your shirt on partially...” You laughed, pointing to his button down shirt being unbuttoned and halfway off. “I want it off too...”   
He quickly moved to take off the shirt, tossing it to the side. You watched his hand snake over to you, starting to unbutton your jeans. He let out a soft moan as you took off both your pants and underwear.   
“Fuck...” He smirked, admiring your body. He leaned in and kissed you, slowly pushing you down onto the bed. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard...” He said, kissing your neck.   
“Do it then, big talker,” You said with a laugh. He reached down and slid a finger over your slit, teasing you a bit. You moaned as his thumb finally pressed against your clit and he slid a finger in you. “I thought you were gonna fuck me, not tease me like this...” You moaned.  
“All part of the fun, babe...” He laughed, kissing your neck again. Finally, he stopped, positioning himself over you, and entering you in one motion.   
“Oh fuck,” You whispered, letting him start without any time to adjust.   
“Oh god, you feel so fucking good...” He laughed, leaning down to kiss you. You held onto him, wrapping your legs around him as he fucked you relentlessly. You felt yourself tightening up around him, and you screamed out in pleasure as he continued. He pulled out, getting off the bed and standing beside it. “Ah, come here...” He told you as you moved towards him to the edge of the bed. You slid your tongue up and down his length before taking in as much as you could. You looked up at him, his head once again back as he held onto you with both hands. He cursed under his breath as he rocked his hips towards you. You gagged a bit as he started rocking his hips harder, now fucking your face.   
“You like that?” He asked with a hiss. “You fucking like it when I fuck your face?” You moaned as a response. “Oh fuck yeah baby...Fuck!” He yelled as he stalled his movements and came in your mouth. You looked up at him, swallowing everything he gave you, and smiling, running your hand up and down his sensitive length. “Oh god, that was fucking hot...” He laughed. You smiled and nodded.   
“Very...” You said, tossing yourself onto the bed. He crawled over you and laid beside you.  
“So, was that a one-time performance?” He asked.   
“No way...” You said. “We might have to do an encore...”


End file.
